Maximus
Maximus, also known by his U.R.T.V Archangel Siblings as Lucifer, is a U.R.T.V child of Demitri Uriev and was specifically created as the leading member of the U.R.T.Vs which Uriev could never understand that he was creating the True Vessel for Archangel Lucifer. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography Ranks: *One of the Viscounts of 5th Jerusalem *Dictator of Bastion *Director of the Babel Corporation *Supreme Commander of the Babylonia Fleet *Pilot of the O.E.S Kronos Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Powers Maximus (Lucifer) possess immense amounts of power, but he has yet to display all of them. He is extremely powerful and his power defies logic and explanations. His abilities include: *'Immortality' - Maximus (Lucifer), like all Celestial Beings, is not subjected to time, ageing, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Lucifer does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the second oldest Angel. *'Angelic Possession' - Lucifer, like all Celestial Beings, requires a Human Vessel in order to physically interact with humans in the Lower Domain, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings however after gaining their True Vessel that body materializes as such regardless if they return to the Higher Domain or not meaning that they no longer have to possess bodies after that point. *'Invulnerability' - Maximus (Lucifer), like all Archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another Archangel. *'Super Strength' - Lucifer, like all Angels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host. ** ﻿'Overpowering' - Lucifer can easily overpower other Angels, Deities (other than God himself), Humans, Creatures, with his might. *'Healing Factor' - When Lucifer's Vessel does get damaged by something angelic or by very rare occurrences during battle, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. Lucifer, at first, while occupying Lesser Vessels, was acceptable to damage by U-DO and U.R.T.V Waves yet he could not be killed by the Waves; the injuries sustained disappeared almost instantly though. While conjoined with his true vessel, Maximus, the U.R.T.V Waves had no effect on him whatsoever however U-DO Waves seemed for some surprising reason to still effect him. *'Teleportaion' - Maximus (Lucifer), like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of any Planet. *'Telekinesis' - Much like Spira (Raphael), Maximus (Lucifer) possesses a refined skill with telekinesis, as he was able to kill some Pagan Gods (noted to be similar to Wilhelm and the Testaments) just by making simple gestures with his hand. *'Cryokinesis' - Maximus (Lucifer) can freeze any object with his breath. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Lucifer possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe, he could not be tricked by Gabriel's illusions, and has shown magical knowledge in rituals. *'Reality Warping' - According to Lucifer himself, he taught Gabriel everything he knew about warping reality, as such, he can can warp reality with a mere thought. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer, much like Gabriel, while in a vessel, can change his physical appearance to anything he wishes. *'Weather Manipulation' - Maximus (Lucifer), like all Aduro (Michael) and Spira (Raphael), can alter or even manipulate the weather, as he can create hurricanes, waves of diseases, tsunamis, and can cause the temperature to rise or drop dramatically. *'Resurrection' - Lucifer, like all Archangels, can easily revive dead people. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:URTV Characters Category:Males